


give 'em whiplash

by sinisterkids (400lux)



Category: iKON (Kpop)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:23:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3305525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/400lux/pseuds/sinisterkids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jinhwan gets everyone off and vice versa. set during win. (<a href="sinisterkids.livejournal.com/20289.html">lj mirror</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	give 'em whiplash

Like they say, desperate times call for desperate measures. When said desperate times involve six sexually-frustrated teenagers packed in a dorm together, it’s up to the oldest to take matters into his own hands. Literally.

On a scale of one to humping a random object in public, Jinhwan would rate Bobby as the horniest of the bunch. It’s only natural that he’s first.

Blowjobs are simple. Apparently, Bobby is too. Jinhwan would much rather Bobby fuck him into the bathroom wall, or vice versa, but as long as Bobby's happy and sated, he doesn't mind so much. His knees, however, don’t agree. The cold tiles are so unforgiving that Jinhwan ends up pulling off Bobby's dick with a slick _pop_ and stumbling back onto the bath mat. He wonders why he didn’t have the foresight before and thinks, with a sigh, he’ll regret this in dance practice tomorrow. Then again, Jinhwan hadn't expected Bobby to last this long and he suspects Bobby may be holding off his orgasm to keep him, and his mouth, around longer.

Bobby waddles over and leans against the counter, breathing a laugh. The edge of the counter digs into the flesh of his ass. Jinhwan doesn't know how Bobby hasn't come yet, he's so hard, but he saves the offence—he has a great mouth!—for putting double the effort into coaxing an orgasm out of Bobby. He shuffles forward, getting comfortable on the mat, and wraps his fingers around the base of Bobby’s cock.

"Hyung, you're so good at this," Bobby sighs, when Jinhwan lets the head of Bobby's cock catch on his lower lip. Nothing Jinhwan doesn't already know. He licks up the pre-cum that settles on his lip and sucks on the tip a second, before inching down. The tight ring of his thumb and forefinger gets off what he can't take in, until he relaxes his gag reflex enough to swallow Bobby whole, breathing heavy through his nostrils. Bobby is loud, blabbering away about how cute Jinhwan looks like this, how he's his favourite (Jinhwan has picketed a special spot in Bobby's heart, but he's sure even Junhwe might become Bobby's favourite if he blew him this good).

In all honesty, it's not 100% pleasant. Bobby's got a tangy flavour to him that Jinhwan has yet to get used to and the stench of his three-day-old socks is clouding Jinhwan's senses, but Bobby's also twisting a hand in Jinhwan's hair, tight, the way he likes it and his face is a blotchy red, eyes squeezed shut in pleasure, and also, it's _Bobby_. This is only a step-up from what they already share together. Jinhwan could laugh at how easy to was for him to get in this position—Bobby had been completely unresistant and almost expectant when he'd stopped him in the bathroom—if his mouth wasn't stuffed full of dick.

The second Jinhwan pulls off, knuckles grazing Bobby's tightening balls and an obscene string of saliva connecting his mouth to Bobby's cock, is when Bobby comes. He lets out a strangled groan but it's the quietest he's been this whole time.

Bobby aims for Jinhwan's open mouth but most of it gets on Jinhwan's flushed cheeks. "Sorry," he mumbles, sounding apologetic though his actions tell otherwise. He drags his fingertips through his own jizz as Jinhwan catches his breath, and scoops some of it into Jinhwan's mouth. Jinhwan scrunches his face but complies anyway, sucking on Bobby's fingers like he did his dick. With his other hand, Bobby helps Jinhwan up onto shaky legs, and wastes no time walking them backwards into the shower door.

Jinhwan just smiles, reaching up to shake a dirty hand through Bobby's hair in thanks, when Bobby eagerly shoves his hand down Jinhwan's pants to return the favour.

 

-

 

Jinhwan doesn't know if he'll be more or less tired once they actually debut. He doesn't think it would even possible to be wearier than this; his brain's all fuzzy and his limbs are heavy. It's inebriation without the carefree outlook, or the alcohol for that matter. His bed is an oasis after a long slog through a scorching desert, and he flops face-first into it, sweatpants bunched around his knees. He kicks his sneakers off and falls asleep.

When Jinhwan wakes up, it's still dark outside. _3:24 a.m_ his digital clock reads. He swings his legs over the side of the bed, pulling his pants all the way off and pads out of the room, socked feet silent on the floor. The kitchen is lit only by the faint light from the oven clock, but it's enough for Jinhwan to make out the figure perched on the island. Yunhyeong is sipping on a glass of water, in only a pair of black shorts.

"Hyung?" he says. His voice is subdued and it takes a second for him to peel his eyes away from the wall to look at Jinhwan.

"Why are you up?" Jinhwan asks, opening the refrigerator door. He knows the answer already, had observed Yunhyeong today in the training room and seen how he wasn't feeling it today. Still, trust Yunhyeong to manage a smile after being berated by Hanbin for slipping up one too many times.

Jinhwan pours himself a glass of milk and lifts himself up to sit next to Yunhyeong, who doesn't answer his question. For a while, they listen to the whirring of kitchen appliances and Jinhwan’s hand slowly creeps over onto Yunhyeong’s thigh, before he sets his glass down, wipes his upper lip on his sleeve and turns to Yunhyeong.

“Don’t think, okay,” he says, quietly. He can _hear_ the cogs overworking themselves in Yunhyeong’s head. He always thinks too hard and keeps it all locked up inside of him. They rarely ever see him break, but Jinhwan wants to, right now.

Yunhyeong opens his mouth but Jinhwan is already fitting his other hand around the curve of Yunhyeong's waist and scooting over to obstruct the forthcoming question with his lips. All that chapstick is good for something, Jinhwan thinks; Yunhyeong’s soft lips pliant against his as they kiss in the dark. Jinhwan keeps his eyes trained on Yunhyeong’s, watching as they flutter shut in surprise. He runs his fingers through the unstyled strands of Yunhyeong’s hair and guides the kiss into something deeper.

Jinhwan thinks it’s part sleepiness, part the need for stress relief that has Yunhyeong relaxing so quickly beneath his soothing hands. He slides one across Yunhyeong’s thigh, cupping him through his shorts.

Yunhyeong's cock fits nicely in the circle of Jinhwan's spit-slick fingers as he strokes him to full hardness. " _Tfkd dkfg_ ," Yunhyeong mumbles into Jinhwan's shoulder.

"What was that?" Jinhwan asks, slowly dragging his thumb over the slit. Yunhyeong drops his forehead onto Jinhwan's shoulder with an inaudible thud and lets out a shuddery gasp, Jinhwan's wrist flicking on the upstroke, before he can think to repeat himself.

"Thanks, hyung," Yunhyeong finally says, hips jerking up into Jinhwan's hand.

With his left hand, Jinhwan pushes Yunhyeong up by the shoulder like a ragged doll. "Thank me when you've come," he counters.

Jinhwan takes in the way Yunhyeong's eyes have become glassy and blown, the circles underneath evidence of his weariness, and he sympathises. They're all tired and well, a hand's a hand, and if Jinhwan can take away some of the burden, it's something.

Yunhyeong comes with his lips slipping against Jinhwan's and his hands balled in fists on the kitchentop. Pleased, Jinhwan watches as Yunhyeong's jizz dribbles between his fingers and after a moment, he jumps from the counter and washes his hand in the kitchen sink. It can't be hygienic, he thinks, as he watches the come disappear into the drain, but it's past four in the morning and he's too exhausted to care. When he turns, Yunhyeong's tucked himself back into his shorts and is rubbing his eyes.

Jinhwan glances down at his own crotch, the tenting in his boxers, and thinks he'll be okay with his right hand in bed or just nothing at all, but then Yunhyeong asks if he can suck him off and that sounds like a much, _much_ better idea.

 

-

 

To some, Junhwe's an enigma. To Jinhwan, Junhwe is as easy to read as Dr Seuss. Which is why when Jinhwan feels a weight dip into the side of his bed as he faces the wall, scrolling through a Naver search on _peer mediation techniques_ , he doesn't expect it to be anyone other than Junhwe.

"Can't sleep?" Jinhwan asks, locking his phone.

Junhwe shakes his head, chin tucked on top of Jinhwan's head. The movement gives Jinhwan momentary scalp burn. He makes a pained face Junhwe doesn't see and tugs Junhwe's arm across his waist, shuffling back closer. It's the perfect position, ass nestled up against Junhwe's crotch, and it's not like Jinhwan _planned_ for this to happen, but he's an opportunist. So he tests the waters, wriggles a little and bites back a laugh when he hears Junhwe choke like his mouth has gone dry all of a sudden.

The second time, Jinhwan tries a more calculated swivel of his hips, with enough finesse as he can manage lying on his side. In response, he gets a strained attempt at interrogative: " _Hyung_ ," Junhwe says, "What are you doing?" He places a hand on Jinhwan's hip to subdue him.

Jinhwan cranes his neck back to give Junhwe a nonchalant look. "Dancing," he replies. The incredulous, slow blink he gets from Junhwe is so ridiculous that his face crumples and he laughs despite himself.

"Stop laughing at me," Junhwe says, frowning.

"I'm laughing _with_ you," Jinhwan grins, and the corners of Junhwe's mouth crack in a smile. He rolls over, pinches Junhwe's pink cheek and slides beneath the quilt, a snake after its prey.

Junhwe lifts the covers, about to ask what the hell Jinhwan's doing, when Jinhwan answers the unspoken question for him. He hooks two fingers into the hem of Junhwe's sweatpants, breath hot against Junhwe's thigh as he asks for permission. Junhwe nods, because that's all he can do, and rests his head against the pillow, staring up at the wads of toilet paper on the ceiling from that one time they'd all gotten a bit tipsy and had apparently missed a spot during their giant clean-up the next day. Junhwe reminds Jinhwan of the forgotten mess out loud but Jinhwan doesn't answer, mouth too busy kissing a line up Junhwe's knee to the apex of his thigh.

It's common knowledge that Junhwe has bangin' legs but what Jinhwan didn't know is how sensitive they are. He gives Junhwe's inner thigh an experimental scrape of his teeth. The low whine Junhwe lets out is muffled through the quilt.

"Hurts," Junhwe whines, hand swatting at Jinhwan's head.

Jinhwan knows it's partly a lie and he doesn't like Junhwe keeping things from him. "Don't be a wuss," he chides, "Let me make you feel good."

He dips his head down to suck a dark bruise into the pale flesh of Junhwe's thigh. Junhwe's hips buck up and his fingers grip the sheets. Jinhwan eyes the stiffening semi Junhwe's sporting and thinks about taking pity on him for a moment, fingers skating underneath Junhwe's left knee. The unconscious movement makes the decision for him; Junhwe moans loudly and then coughs like he's trying to cover it up.

Jinhwan gently grips Junhwe's cock in his right hand, slowly fisting him as he goes about marking Junhwe's legs. He gives one particularly deep bite, the half-moon of his teeth already blossoming on the skin, and Junhwe's dick twitches against his palm.

He thinks he could make Junhwe come just like this but his goal was gratification, not _delayed_ gratification, so Jinhwan hooks his arms under Junhwe's mottled thighs and takes his cock into his mouth.

Later, Junhwe lays on the bed, the covers a bundled mess on the floor, and watches Jinhwan jerk himself off, ropes of white streaking across his spread legs when Jinhwan orgasms with a long sigh.

 

-

 

Donghyuk is already a ball of energy and today, even moreso. He's flushed red from face down into the V of his shirt and is rocking back on his heels, waiting as Hanbin revises the choreography notes strewn across the floor. He places the rim of his water bottle to his mouth and chugs, throat working. If Donghyuk notices Jinhwan's quiet observation, he doesn't seem bothered by it.

After their sixth run-through, all that enthusiastic stamina gets the better of Donghyuk and makes his moves sloppy. He's already uttering an apology before Hanbin can even turn and point it out.

While Hanbin goes for intense lecturing and glaring, Jinhwan prefers a more rewarding, systematic approach. Donghyuk, especially, works best with attention and praise (in some ways, Junhwe does too, just more stubbornly compared to Donghyuk's pleased preening).

After practice, he asks Donghyuk to come with him to the bathroom and pockets a packet of lube from his bag. Donghyuk isn't oblivious, he knows what Jinhwan's been up to lately, and he follows him like a puppy, grinning unashamedly. "Like it risky, hyung?" he asks, hand clammy in Jinhwan's.

Jinhwan tries to step on Donghyuk's foot in retaliation (he misses because of Donghyuk's quick reflexes) and says, "Be more obvious, will you." He can't tell if the pink of Donghyuk's cheeks is from the strenuous exercise or the proposition.

Jinhwan isn't surprised to find Donghyuk's already half-hard when they languidly make out against a divider in the bathroom; he's a teenage boy and he's been pent up all day. He shuffles them both into the furthest stall and takes out the lube, pressing Donghyuk up against the wall.

"This okay?" Jinhwan asks quietly. Like Donghyuk said, this is risky as fuck. Donghyuk turns to eye the Astroglide packet in Jinhwan's hand and catches on quickly, shucking down his pants and taking his cock in his hand.

Jinhwan pushes up Donghyuk's tee, bunching it underneath his armpits, and notes the sheen of sweat along the curve of his back, the lean dip into the swell of his ass. With the heel of his palm he pushes a cheek aside and circles the rim of Donghyuk's asshole with a slick finger. Donghyuk's forehead thuds against graffitied— _♡ B.HI ♡_ and _Bobby waz here 2k12 :B_ among the doodles—wall as Jinhwan pushes in. Jinhwan can't tell if this is the first time Donghyuk's had something up his butt—gut instinct and the erratic way Donghyuk pulls at his cock tells him it isn't—but he goes slow anyway.

Two fingers in, Jinhwan crooks them just so, a furrow knitting his brow. Donghyuk moans so loud, he's afraid they'll get caught, so he lightly smacks the flesh of his ass and tells him to keep it down. And Donghyuk's nothing if not determined to please. He bites down hard on his lip and only gasps when the pads of Jinhwan's fingers brush against his prostate.

"You're doing good," Jinhwan says airily, an idea occurring to him. He pulls his fingers out, gets down on his knees—"Hyung?"—and pushes Donghyuk's legs further apart. He gives the slick pucker of Donghyuk's asshole an experimental flick of his tongue, and when Donghyuk yelps, he licks a solid stripe up his crack. He hooks a thumb inside Donghyuk, stretching him wide, and pointedly tells him, "No more messing up in practice."

"Yeah, yeah—" Donghyuk blabbers, "Just— _please_." His cheek is pressed up against the grimy wall and Jinhwan's not too keen about this floor, so that's all it takes. He stabs his tongue inside, licking Donghyuk open, until he comes with a bitten-off cry into his hand.

The door swings open when Donghyuk's sucking Jinhwan off. They both freeze, wide-eyed, when the person walks over to the urinals and unzips their pants, whistling lowly. "Uh, why'd you guys stop?" A voice says, sounding very disgruntled and very Junhwe. "Hanbin sent me down here to say you've got thirty seconds till we're starting again."

Donghyuk and Jinhwan share a look, though Donghyuk just looks ten times more ridiculous with Jinhwan's cock hanging out of his mouth.

"Got it, Junhwe," Jinhwan answers, watching Junhwe's sneakers skid back out.

Before he leaves, Junhwe calls out, "Don't be a greedy fucker, Donghyuk." Before Jinhwan can say there's enough of him to go around, Junhwe's left and they've got a practice to get back to.

When they leave the bathroom, cleaned-up and thankfully safe, no thanks to Junhwe, Donghyuk presses a kiss to Jinhwan's cheek and thanks him. And this, Jinhwan thinks, is why Donghyuk is their (unofficial) maknae.

 

-

 

They've been working round the clock, Hanbin especially, trying to make this challenge on steady feet, only to have Yang-sajangnim tear it all down with an ominous email, a request. No, an order. And now that they've put it all on the line to win, what's their health to a few lyric changes?

If Jinhwan's taking it this hard, he's sure it's ten times worse for Hanbin. He slips into the cramped studio room and shuts the door quietly behind him, mind set on poking at Hanbin, who's curled in on himself out of sheer _fear_ , until he opens up and lets Jinhwan in. There are three or so ways he could go about doing this, but tonight calls for something a little more effective.

"Hey," Jinhwan says, in a hushed voice when Hanbin doesn't look up from his computer screen. "Hey," he tries again, more forcefully.

"Hi, hyung."

Jinhwan huffs a laugh and pulls up a chair next to Hanbin. "Talk to me," he says, resting a hand on Hanbin's shoulder.

"Do you think this rhymes well?" Hanbin contemplatively asks, singing a line, off-key, from the paper he tilts Jinhwan's way. "No, I don't think—"

Jinhwan cuts him off, lips pressing against Hanbin's open mouth and hands coming up to cup his face. He feels Hanbin freeze up, but he gently coaxes him through it until soon, he's perched on Hanbin's lap, tongue down his throat and hand down his pants.

Hanbin's cock is straining lewdly against his sweats and these cute hiccupy moans are escaping his mouth every time Jinhwan grinds down. Jinhwan thinks he could get off, get them both off, just rutting against each other like this. How To Make Hanbin Come is a memoir Jinhwan wrote himself, Bobby and Hanbin's right hand both co-authors.

Speak of the devil. "I'm thinking, if we rearrange the hook, we can fit that—" Bobby stops short when he enters the room, blinks and then continues on like he'd seen nothing.

Jinhwan kinda wants to tell Bobby to shut up because they're _busy_ , but he catches Bobby's eye over Hanbin's shoulder when he's sat down on a chair in the corner of the room, and sees his telling smirk.

"It sucks balls but I think we can make it work," Bobby says, "and tug on his hair, hyung." The sentence is so long and rambling that Jinhwan almost doesn't catch the last part.

When Hanbin opens his mouth to protest, Jinhwan's fingers are already running through his hair, the strands brushing up against the IV drip bandage on his hand, and finding purchase, before pulling _hard_. Hanbin's hips thrust up to meet Jinhwan's, the friction overriding the dick-chafe in terms of pleasure. Somehow Bobby has come up behind them, fingers dancing along the length of Hanbin's throat. Jinhwan dips his head down and shuffles back on his thighs to suck a mark into the juncture of Hanbin's neck and collarbone.

Bobby looms over Hanbin, a hand sliding down the front of his tee to pull his dick out of pants and tug at him while Jinhwan scratches his blunt nails at the nape of his neck. It's teamwork at its finest—ill-timed, perhaps, considering the circumstances—and they get Hanbin to orgasm like this: Bobby's fingers fondling one of Hanbin's nipples as he kisses up the side of his neck, and Jinhwan on his knees where only Bobby and Hanbin can see him, mouth wet around Hanbin's cock

The next day, the results aren't all that ideal and the careful bandaging Jinhwan had done unravels itself again. Hanbin shuts himself off again, Bobby's helpless and Jinhwan can't do anything but cry. It's okay though, he'll try again and they'll be okay.

Jinhwan will make sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday jinhwan! (and yunhyeong too! you'll get a proper fic... one day)


End file.
